Consecuencias de un mundo ideal
by SombraSST
Summary: Tras la creación de utopía, Paige Matthews comenzará a recordar sucesos del pasado relacionados con un amigo con el que llegó a intimar profundamente. Dicho amigo se presentará para, al parecer, pedir ayuda a las embrujadas, aunque pronto queda patente que nada es lo que en realidad parece ni para Paige, ni para esa persona que ella ha encontrado tan especial.
1. Revelaciones

Hoy he vuelto a soñar con él. Como cada noche desde hace una semana. Mi primer amor de verdad, el que me sacó del bache con la muerte de mis padres. Ahora me pregunto cómo pude olvidarle, no entiendo cómo desapareció de mi mente aquel que estuvo allí en los momentos más importantes de mi vida.

Pero sólo estuvo en los momentos importantes, y no más que ellos. Skias desaparecía cuando su trabajo estaba hecho, cuando me sentía feliz. ¿Había sido mi luz blanca acaso? Podía ser, pues esa parecía su obra, lo cual me parecía triste, porque si era así, ahora que se había creado utopía no iba a verle nunca más. No podía quitármelo de la cabeza y pensé que me volvería loca.

Por ello cuando descendí al comedor pude ver que Phoebe y Piper se habían percatado de que no estaba tan alegre como siempre. Lo cierto es que el aura de felicidad de la casa me estaba agobiando. Aunque ese pensamiento desapareció de mi cabeza cuando comenzamos a hablar de cosas intrascendentes. Desde que los demonios dejaron de molestarnos la vida era rutinaria, y realmente felices en especial para mis hermanas.

Yo en cambio, fuera de la magia, me sentía bastante perdida. Había convertido en mi vida en la caza de demonios, y ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Utopía era feliz, pero realmente aburrida. Cada día era una fotocopia del anterior. Me despertaba exaltada, llena de una felicidad plena y salía a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Yo llevaba flores a la tumba de Kyle y Piper a la de Leo, y nos alegrábamos de que estuviesen en un sitio mejor. Por ello el tener aquel sueño, el recordar lo mucho que me había afectado la muerte de mis padres me hacía sentir algo tonta y a la vez confundida.

Ellos estaban en un lugar mejor y yo no tenía por qué sentirme así de vacía al pensar que no estaban conmigo. Los recuerdos me parecían extraños, erráticos, y no quería volver a concentrarme en ellos. Hoy tenía una entrevista para recuperar mi antiguo trabajo como asistente social, aunque no me sentía bien, era como si mi felicidad mañanera no estuviera igual que los otros días.

Probablemente si al salir de casa me hubiese percatado de la sombra que había tras de mí en el espejo, me hubiese preocupado, pero si lo hice la ignoré por completo, casi como si desease que estuviese allí. En cualquier caso, se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Zankou no era conocido por ser paciente con los fracaso, aunque a título personal, no me daba particularmente ningún miedo reseñable. Tenía miedo a pocas cosas, y la muerte no era una de ellas. En cualquier caso yo estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo. Pero ese tipo de trabajos llevaban tiempo, y Zankou no tenía idea de lo que Paige significaba para mí. Lo que podía llegar a significar. A pesar de todo, cuando aparecí delante de él supe que mi mirada confiada no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

_ ¿Su majestad ha llamado?_ Le espeté con burla.

_ No me hacen gracia tus bromas Skias. Hace meses que se supone que ibas a conseguir que las embrujadas deshicieran el conjuro de los avatares y aún no he visto ningún avance.

_ Estás cosas llevan tiempo, creía que ya lo sabías. Desde que conseguiste el anillo he estado viajando en el tiempo e influyendo a la bruja a cada instante como mi plan dictaba. He estado en cada momento de su vida. Cuando sus padres murieron, cuando superó sus adicciones. He sido su primer amor, Zankou. Pronto podré hacer el movimiento que esperas, Zankou. Pero para hacerlo, ella tiene que confiar realmente en mí más que en nadie.

_ Estás malgastando un tiempo que no tenemos, Skias. Mientras tú juegas con la bruja los demonios siguen muriendo. Y cuando acaben con nuestra especie, seguirán con la tuya, a menos que me des motivos para que yo os extermine primero.

_ Te recuerdo que no tienes otro plan, desde que tu movimiento con Leo falló has estado totalmente perdido. Si no fuese por mí ya habrías tirado la toalla.

_ No te atrevas a…

_ ¿Cuestionarte? ¿Crees acaso que soy como tus demonios sirvientes, incapaz de llevarte la contraria? Tú me necesitas más que yo a ti, así que te aconsejo ser paciente y esperar, si no quieres que nos maten a todos.

Me desvanecí antes de que dijese algo más, ya que de lo contrario podía acabar recibiendo una bola de energía y aquella idea no me gustaba nada. Era hora de poner mis cartas sobre la mesa, y averiguar si contaba con suficiente confianza para con Paige. Eso fue lo que me llevó a aparecer en la mansión Halliwell. Y justo después de hacerlo sentí como algo me golpeaba en la espalda y perdía el conocimiento.

No había conseguido el trabajo. Últimamente habían muchos menos casos de abandonos de niños y los servicios sociales se estaban convirtiendo en un modelo inútil. Pero estoy contenta por ello, ya que marca un mundo más feliz. Y los pensamientos que había tenido aquella mañana se habían desvanecido ya por completo. No tenía sentido vivir en el pasado con lo feliz que era el presente. Aunque el pasado parecía querer visitarme más de lo esperado.

Escuché una discusión entre mis hermanas cuando entré en la casa. Discutir no estaba bien, los avatares habían creado utopía para que todos fuésemos felices y no nos peleáramos. No entendía quién podía querer estar llevando la contraria a otra persona en un mundo que era perfecto. Y sin embargo el timbre de aquella voz me resultaba familiar y eso aceleró mi respiración de un modo que no sentía hacía tiempo.

_ Os lo digo por enésima vez. ¡No soy un demonio! ¿Dónde está Paige? Tenía que venir a verla. Ella me conoce. Os explicará quien soy._ Exclamaba la voz masculina, reverberando por la casa.

_ Paige está en una entrevista de trabajo, y hasta que decidamos si destruirte o no, tienes que quedarte en la jaula._ La voz de Phoebe sonaba correcta, casi alegre, y eso me gustaba. No había que alzar la voz para tener una conversación en desacuerdo.

Entré en la habitación sonriente, observando que efectivamente era Skias quien estaba entre los cristales, tal y como me había imaginado. Sonreí a mis hermanas amablemente y aparté uno de los cristales para abalanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

_ ¡Skias! ¡Has venido a verme! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Parecía sorprendido de mi reacción, como si no esperase que fuese tan vivaracha. A fin de cuentas él no me había visto después de utopía y no sabía la felicidad que eso me había hecho experimentar. ¿Por qué él no la sentía? ¿Y por qué seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de adolescente? Esas dudas me asaltaron al instante, y temí que realmente fuese un demonio durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente deseché la idea, no podía ser.

_ ¿Por qué sigues tan joven, Skias? ¿Qué clase de ser eres exactamente? Vamos dilo, no me voy a sorprender.

_ Sigues siendo igual de lista de lo que recordaba Paige. Tus hermanas no sé si lo son tanto, ha sido llegar e intentar volarme por los aires. Si no queréis acoger el amor en vuestras vidas pues vale, pero no podéis estar asesinando cupidos, chicas…

Sonreí al escucharle. Era un cupido, un ser que repartía amor por el mundo. Y en su mano llevaba el anillo que lo demostraba. Puede que no tuviese que haberse metido así en casa, pero mis hermanas no deberían haberle atacado así. Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que no me separaba de él. Me sentía de nuevo como aquella adolescente a la que había besado bajo la lluvia a escondidas, a la que había ayudado a superar la muerte de sus padres.

Sentía como si todo aquello acabase de pasar, como si los momentos en que él había estado se condensaran. Sólo había estado cuando realmente le necesitaba, y ahora entendía el por qué. Pero había algo que estaba mal, me lo decía mi instinto, y nunca ignoraba mi instinto, no desde que era bruja. Y además lo veía en sus ojos

_ No has venido sólo para verme, ¿Verdad?

_ Ojalá fuese así Paige. Pero os necesito, a las 3. Hay algo que está ocurriendo desde que se ha creado esta utopía, y no me gusta.

_ Utopía es perfecta, es con lo que siempre hemos soñado las tres, una vida sin demonios, un mundo donde poder ser felices._ Intervino Piper.

_ ¿Aún a costa de la persona que amas, Piper?

_ Leo se ha ido a un lugar mejor, y no creo que seas nadie para hablar de él.

_ A un lugar mejor. ¿Estás segura? ¿A cuál?

Piper no supo responder a la pregunta, y yo tampoco, lo que hizo que me sintiese turbada por Kyle. Era extraño, pero no lograba recordar cómo había muerto exactamente. Y no debía hacerlo, porque me daba dolor de cabeza. Skias me miraba, como esperando mi apoyo. Yo seguía recargada sobre él sin saber por qué. Tenía la piel fría, y sus ojos oscuros parecían atravesar mi alma, retirando todo deseo de apartarme de allí.

_ Dejad que hable al menos. Ha venido hasta aquí para contarnos algo, y creo que debemos dejar que se explique.

_ Gracias Paige, está bien que al menos una de las tres se preocupe por el mundo mágico._ su tono tuvo cierto retintín que no me gustó, y se lo hice saber con una mirada dura._ Mejor voy directo al grano, ¿Verdad?

_ Sí, será mejor_ Intervino Phoebe.

_ Desde que utopía existe las parejas se rompen, una detrás de otra. Esa gente está muriendo. ¡Los avatares los están asesinando!

_ ¡Eso es ridículo!_ Exclamó Piper, fuera de sí._ Paige, saca a tu amigo de mi casa. ¡No quiero escuchar más mentiras!

La lámpara estalló y los trozos cayeron sobre Skias y yo, dándome cuenta de hasta donde se había enfadado mi hermana. Lo mejor era hacer lo que me pedía antes de que decidiese volarlo a él también. Salimos de la casa y nos subimos en mi coche. El trayecto fue extrañamente silencioso porque yo me sentía realmente extraña, o más bien, estaba dejando de sentirme extraña. Pero no podía pensar siquiera en lo que Skias estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo iban los avatares a estar asesinando gente? Y aunque lo estuvieran haciendo… ¿Esas personas acaso no iban a un lugar mejor?

_ Paige, realmente necesito tu ayuda y la de tus hermanas._ Dijo él, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._ Tienes que convencerlas. Hay mucha gente en peligro, gente que va a morir si no hacéis nada.

_ Skias, en serio creo que te equivocas… Los avatares no…

_ Paige, si no haces nada yo también voy a morir._ Me dijo, en un tono que me heló la sangre en las venas.

Y sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiese, como un muro de cristal que se hacía trizas y dejaba lo que había detrás a la vista. Sentí repentinamente todo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo, recordé a mis padres y a Kyle, y el dolor hizo presa de mí. Me sentí engañada, ultrajada y dolida. Aparqué, puse las manos sobre el volante y me eché a llorar como una posesa.

_ Paige… yo… no debí… siento que…_ Skias parecía no saber qué decir.

_ Te ayudaré…

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero no ahora Skias. Necesito recomponerme, y hablar con mis hermanas. ¿Podrás esperar?_ Mi voz sonaba aún quebrada, dando a entender lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, y él sonrió un poco.

Aquella sonrisa la conocía, no reflejaba felicidad, reflejaba entendimiento. La misma que me mostró cuando me habló sobre cómo él había perdido también a sus padres, cómo había quedado hecho trizas su primer amor. Yo se la devolví, era un gesto secreto entre nosotros, un código para reflejar que estábamos tristes y que sólo nosotros lo podíamos saber.

_ Me alegra que no hayan podido contigo, Paige.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Poder conmigo?_ pregunté, secándome las lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolso.

_ Los avatares están cambiando a la gente, haciéndoles pensar que la muerte es algo bueno. También te lo hicieron a ti y a tus hermanas. Pero yo sabía que serías fuerte, que despertarías. Ellos te subestimaron porque no te conocen como yo.

Le abracé, sencillamente porque tenía que hacerlo. Habíamos cometido el mayor error de todos al dejar que los avatares controlasen el mundo. Y ahora él, una vez más, acudía a corregir mi error. Me resultaba extraño que fuese un cupido, cuando cumplía el trabajo de un Luz blanca con tanto acierto. Desharía todo el daño que los avatares habían hecho y todo volvería a ser como antes.

_ Paige…_ miré a Skias, que parecía albergar dudas en sus ojos.

_ ¿Ocurre algo más, Skias?_ Le pregunté, preocupada.

_ No, nada importante, de verdad.

_ De acuerdo…_ le dije, algo preocupada a pesar de todo.

_ Ha sido un placer volver a verte Paige, te estaré vigilando.

_ Me alegra saber que lo harás, no quiero empezar con esto yo sola.

_ ¿Acaso Paige Matthews necesita que alguien la saque del atolladero? ¿La independiente e inflexible Paige Matthews? No, eso no me lo creo.

Tomó mi mano y la besó, en un gesto muy clásico, y luego se desvaneció haciendo uso de su anillo. Estaba contenta de volver a ser yo misma. Y con ese pensamiento me dirigí a casa, en busca de mis hermanas. Iba a ser un largo día.

Esta vez pude mostrar a Zankou una auténtica sonrisa de superioridad al mostrarme ante él, porque se había percatado de mi innegable avance, y eso me daba una posición privilegiada en nuestro acuerdo. Había movido mi ficha y ahora podía pedir otro favor. Zankou ya había conseguido para mí el anillo del cupido, pero ahora necesitaba algo más, concretamente a alguien, alguien del futuro que pensaba reescribir.

_ Espero que esta jugada te haya gustado, Zankou. Para la siguiente necesito a una bruja. Una en concreto.

_ ¿Se puede saber para qué necesitas a una bruja? ¿Por qué no nos ilustras con tu sabiduría?

_ Por eso los demonios no me caéis bien, no sabéis cómo encajar la paciencia. Tranquilo, la bruja que busco, no sabe aún que lo es, no nos dará problemas. La necesito para recordar a las hermanas lo que son, para lo que han luchado. Paige me ayudará, ella ya ha despertado. Yo sólo daré un empujoncito a las cosas. ¿Así morirán menos demonios, no crees?

_ ¿Y por qué una bruja en concreto? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

_ Un poder particular, tengo formas de conseguir que lo utilice, aunque no sepa que lo tiene. Te prometo que tendremos un espectáculo que no tiene desperdicio.


	2. Las elegidas

_Skias._

Zankou había cumplido, y había encontrado a la bruja para mí. Ahora estaba dormida sobre el sofá de mi piso. Pero no pensaba dejarla así mucho tiempo, mi plan requería una acción rápida, concisa, segura. Pero antes de comenzar tenía que asegurarme de que ella se ponía de mi parte. Tenía que conocer sus deseos, sus anhelos más profundos. Y si estaba dormida, ese era un trabajo que resultaba más sencillo. Estuve al menos una hora explorándola, rozando sus pensamientos más íntimos, sus deseos, provocando que sonriese en sueños. Y sólo cuando lo supe todo la dejé despertar.

Ella me miró con aprensión y miedo, aunque no me sorprendió después de cómo debía haberla tratado Zankou. Me miró, se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta, que trató de abrir desesperada. Aquello parecía una película de terror barata y yo no tenía tiempo para aquello. Aunque no pude evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en mí. El miedo siempre había sido atractivo para mí. Ver como el terror se escurría por la mente de las personas que comprendían que era yo. Normalmente jugaba con él, lo hacía crecer, brotar. Pero ahora, no era mi deseo, por lo que la miré y hablé con un tono marcadamente imperativo.

_ Cálmate.

Mi orden no tardó en hacer efecto, y una sonrisa de relax extremo cruzó el rostro de la adolescente, que como si nada hubiese pasado se apartó de la puerta y se tumbó en el sillón en el que se encontraba antes, mirándome como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida. Yo observé sus rubios cabellos unos instantes y me sonreí. Era una chica muy guapa. ¿Por qué todas las brujas que conocían lo eran?

_ ¿Y para qué me has traído aquí? Porque si esperas que mis padres paguen un rescate por mí lo vas a tener difícil._ Dijo ella, sin molestarse en mirarme, estaba muy ocupada mirándose las uñas.

_ No, Billie, no te he traído para eso. Necesito que me ayudes.

_ Mira tío, no sé qué quieres de mí exactamente, pero si crees que vas a conseguir que te ayude secuestrándome estás equivocado.

_ En realidad ya contaba con que tendrías esa actitud. Pero no espero que colabores sin más, Billie. Yo te ayudaré si tú me ayudas.

_ ¿Y en qué vas a ayudarme tú?

_ A encontrar a tu hermana, por supuesto. ¿A qué si no?

_ ¿Qué sabes tú de Christy? ¿Dónde está?_ Mi poder se había quebrado por lo alterada que estaba, aunque aquello no me soprendía.

_ No lo sé, pero puedo ayudarte a que lo averigües, si es que aprendes a controlar el poder que guardas en tu interior.

_ ¿El poder de mi interior?

Sonreí al notar como la curiosidad la invadía. Estaba seguro de que algo en su interior la había hecho cuestionarse las cosas que antes tenía tan claras. Era poco probable que a aquellas alturas de su vida sus poderes no hubiesen manifestado absolutamente nada. Debía tener preguntas, y yo estaba seguro de poder contestarlas.

_ Tienes en ti el poder para tener todo aquello que desees, incluido el poder para traer de vuelta a tu hermana Christy. Pero de nada servirá que la encuentres si no me ayudas con lo que te pido. Porque si no lo haces, el mundo entero se desmoronará.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado. Un nuevo tipo de miedo había aflorado en Billie. El miedo a que todo aquello que conocía se desvaneciese, y de él podía sacar mucho provecho. Lo supe cuando se llevó las manos al rostro, con aire de derrota. Sólo era una niña, no era justo que tuviese que llevar sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo. Ya había visto esa mirada antes, en ese mismo rostro. Aunque entonces la chica que estaba detrás de él era muy distinto.

No me sorprendía en absoluto que las vidas futuras de las personas que habían sido más importantes para mí fueran las que me necesitaban ahora. Había sido Paige, su alma, su ser, su rostro. Me habían perseguido durante milenios. Yo había fallado a la promesa que le había hecho, y por eso ahora estaba solo. Y ninguna de ellas iba a volver por más que yo así lo deseara.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ Preguntó Billie, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Sonreí, e hice aparecer una hoja de papel entre mis manos, que dejé caer en las de Billie. Ella observó el dibujo que mostraba, curiosa. Me había llevado horas hacerlo, al igual que los otros que tenía preparados. Pero si quería recordarles quienes eran, este era el mejor método que se me ocurría. Hacer que el pasado cobrase vida y dejase su marca sobre ellas.

_ Necesito que te concentres en el dibujo, que lo desees. Cuando lo hagas cobrará vida, sentido, propósito.

* * *

_Paige_

Me sentía como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño, uno muy largo y placentero, pero falso, perturbador. Skias había conseguido liberarme y le estaba agradecida. Y supe que si yo lo había logrado, mis hermanas también podrían. Sólo debía llegar a sus corazones, a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque si yo me sentía triste por la pérdida de Leo, a Piper le destrozaría el alma, del mismo modo que la liberaría.

No quería hacerles daño, pero quizás fuera el único modo de conseguir que despertasen. Atravesé las puertas de la mansión y me encontré con el habitual bullicio y alegría que ahora caracterizaba a aquella mansión. A decir verdad, resultaba empalagoso y me sorprendía haber formado parte de él.

_ ¿Qué celebramos chicas?_ Pregunté, aunque realmente imaginaba que nada en absoluto.

_ El gran día que estamos teniendo. ¿Acaso hace falta una razón para estar feliz?_ Fue Phoebe quien habló, aunque ahora mismo me recordaba más a la presentadora de un programa infantil.

_ No, claro que no… pero yo la verdad es que me siento algo triste.

_ ¿Triste? ¿Triste por qué?_ Quiso saber Piper.

_ Bueno, hacía mucho que no veía a Skias, y tú casi lo vuelas._ Dije, ya que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_ Uhhh… ¿Te gusta?_ Intervino Phoebe. Estaba claro que por mucho que los avatares la hechizaran, con esa faceta de ella no podían.

_ ¡No, no me gusta!_ Exclamé, muy seria._ Pero él quería ayudarnos, ayudar al mundo mágico.

_ Eso no es cierto, Paige. No decía más que mentiras sobre los avatares._ Dijo Piper.

_ ¿Estás segura de que son mentiras? ¿Quién pudo matar a Leo si no ellos? ¿Acaso había alguien lo bastante poderoso en este mundo como para acabar con él aparte de los avatares?_ Cuando terminé la frase casi estaba gritando.

_ ¡Basta!

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me encontré estampada contra la pared. ¿Piper me había volado? Lo parecía, porque me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me puse en pie a duras penas. Escuché a Piper pedirme disculpas, pero luego todo se volvió confuso. Mi cuerpo relampagueó, y sentí una sensación de poder que me llenaba. Una sensación que había sentido antes, pero que no recordaba hasta aquel momento.

_ ¿Piper… es cosa mía o Paige se ha convertido en superhéroe otra vez?

No tuve tiempo de escuchar la respuesta de Phoebe, porque salí corriendo de aquella casa como una exhalación. Me sentía poderosa, libre, fuerte. Por segunda vez me había transformado en una heroína digna de comic. Y no podía negar que era una sensación que no dejaba de gustarme. Aunque no era la misma heroína que la otra vez. Mi nuevo traje era oscuro, algo siniestro. Un traje para una heroína solitaria, que hizo que me recordase a mí misma a Batman.

Quizás de aquella manera lograra recordar a mis hermanas cuál era nuestra misión, proteger a personas inocentes. Decidí que lo mejor era darles ejemplo. No encontré demonios por las calles, pero sí algunos criminales sueltos, robos y otras travesuras. Sin embargo, cada vez que iba a alcanzarlos y a ajustarles las cuentas, desaparecían de mi vista, como si les hubiese tragado la tierra.

_ Está muertos_ Respondió una voz a mi espalda, contentado a la pregunta que yo no había formulado.

Skias no me miraba a mí, observaba el lugar en que segundos antes había estado el vulgar ratero que había desaparecido delante de mis narices. Y entonces entendí lo que tenía realmente a Skias tan preocupado. ¿Qué mundo habíamos creado? Un mundo sin maldad, ciertamente. Pero a un precio que no merecía la pena pagar. No éramos diosas con derecho a decidir cómo debían vivir sus vidas las personas. No teníamos derecho a permitir que muriesen por nuestro deseo de paz.

_ Han muerto por mi culpa._ Susurré, sin poder evitarlo. No podía evitar culparme de aquellas muertes creadas tras utopía, no pude ahogar mis lágrimas, menos aún cuando Skias me abrazó._ Les he arrastrado a la tumba.

_ Eso no es cierto, Paige. Tú has estado dispuesta a dar tu vida muchas veces por ellos, y otras tantas les has salvado. Has cometido un error, pero puedes arreglarlo. Yo sé que puedes.

_ No sé qué decirte Skias, creo que has puesto demasiada fe en mi. Creo que esto me viene grande.

_ Eso no es cierto. Si te dieran un punto de apoyo moverías el mundo, tú sola. Y no tendrías que ponerte esa ropa, estoy seguro. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

_ Es por un hechizo. No te inquietes, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Sé cómo manejarlo._ Dije, en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Skias.

Quise besarle. En ese momento, en ese lugar. Quise rodearle con los brazos y demostrarle que le quería. Pero no lo hice, a pesar de que sabía, o al menos creía, que él también lo deseaba. Quizás porque no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades y deseaba que cuando lo hiciese pudiese decir que fue totalmente idea mía. O quizás, porque estaba prohibido. Nunca lo supe.

Sin embargo sí que me entregué a su abrazo durante largo rato. Estaban siendo días duros, y no tenía a mis hermanas para que me consolaran. Tan sólo estaba Skias, que siempre me había querido y apoyado. Le miré a los ojos y una vez más vi comprensión, y sonreí de esa forma especial. Él lo hizo conmigo.

_ Demos un paseo Skias, no quiero volver sola a casa.

Las calles estaban silenciosas, vacías. No quería pensar en que era mi culpa que estuviese así. Y caminando junto a Skias, me sentía en paz, como si nada pudiese hacerme daño, como si aún controlase mi destino. Pero era falso, porque en aquel mundo, ni tan siquiera con los poderes de una heroína de cómic podía sanar a un mundo que estaba enfermo con la vida, y cuya cura era la muerte.

Cuando quise darme cuenta le había cogido la mano a Skias. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, como si aquel gesto fuese realmente significativo. Aunque quizás me había propuesto a mí misma que lo fuese y estaba actuando de acuerdo a ello. Realmente ver a Skias estaba haciendo aflorar en mí sentimientos que tenía olvidados. Yo le había amado, y lo único que había roto ese amor había sido el separarnos.

Por ello no podía contener más aquello. Nunca había sido alguien que reprimiese lo que sentía en lo más mínimo. Nos miramos y noté una conexión especial, supe que ese era el momento. Nos acercamos muy despacio el uno al otro y nuestros labios se unieron. Besaba tal como recordaba. Apasionado y tierno a la vez, suave y ardiente. Me mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y yo no me quejé, me gustaba aquello. Él era como yo, no ocultaba su ternura, su deseo, sus sentimientos.

Al separarnos sonreímos, sin dejar de mirarnos. Parecíamos de nuevo un par de estudiantes de instituto, una época a la que realmente no me disgustaría volver en aquellos instantes. Y cuando nos volvimos a besar, y nos apoyamos contra la pared de aquel oscuro callejón perdido entre la jungla urbana que San Francisco era, mi misión perdió por un instante todo su interés.


End file.
